


An Evening with Wine

by YourObedientPhantom



Series: The E/R Collection [2]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic E/R, Erik and Raoul have the house to themselves, Fingering, M/M, Praise Kink, Raoul brings wine, flirty drunk raoul, gustave goes out to a friend’s house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 04:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourObedientPhantom/pseuds/YourObedientPhantom
Summary: Gustave is gone for the night and Raoul and Erik have the house to themselves and a bottle of wine.





	An Evening with Wine

‘Have fun! Be safe! We’ll miss you!’  
Gustave rolled his eyes at the two men who raised him. ‘I’ll be fine. I’m just spending the night.’  
‘I know,’ Raoul said emotionally. ‘It’s your first time away from home by yourself.’  
‘I think I can handle it,’ Gustave sighed. ‘Bye.’  
‘Bye!’ Erik waved. ‘We love you!’  
‘I love you too,’ Gustave replied, not as enthusiastic as his father. Once Gustave was gone, Erik and Raoul were alone. Raoul was an emotional wreck. Erik lightly punched him in the arm.  
‘Suck it up, buttercup,’ he said. ‘He’ll be fine.’  
‘I know,’ Raoul fanned his face. He took a deep breath and let it out.  
Erik plopped down on the sofa and sighed. ‘What are we going to do now? The kid’s gone and it’s only seven.’  
Raoul gracefully sat beside him, crossing his leg. They both turned their heads to look at each other and smiled.  
‘I’ll get the wine,’ Raoul purred. It was going to be one of those rare relaxing nights that parents so seldom have. They love Gustave, but sometimes it’s good to have a little time to themselves.  
Raoul poured two glasses of red wine and handed one to Erik, who had already thrown his shoes off. Erik sank down into the couch with a glass of wine in one hand and his arm stretched out on the back of the sofa, waiting for Raoul to return. Raoul was dimming the lights just enough to change the mood and sat down beside Erik.  
The plan was to drink a little wine and then go to bed early. Maybe there would be some cuddling involved.  
‘I can't remember the last time I had a night to myself,’ Raoul smiled, sipping wine.  
‘You don't have a night to yourself, idiot,’ Erik chuckled.  
‘You know what I meant,’ he replied. Raoul closed his eyes for a moment. It was so peaceful. Yet it was so dull. Sure, the wine was relaxing, but there’s nothing to do. Raoul didn't feel tired so he knew he wouldn't be going to bed soon. Perhaps the wine will make him sleepier. Erik missed the hypnotic sound of Gustave playing the piano in the evening.  
An hour passed and the house was still quiet. They finished off the rest of the bottle of wine while they talked about anything that came to mind. They giggled about almost everything, even if it wasn't funny. They were slightly intoxicated when they ran out of things to talk about. Raoul leaned close to Erik flirtatiously. Erik turned away, rolling his eyes.  
Oh no, Erik thought. He’s drunk.  
After Raoul got over his drinking problem, his anger went away too. Now, whenever he was drunk, he would flirt with Erik relentlessly. He felt a warm peck on the cheek. Erik’s face turned red under his mask.  
‘Don't you start,’ Erik said, placing his hand over Raoul’s face.  
‘Oh, come on,’ Raoul smirked, taking Erik’s hand in his. ‘When was the last time we had a night to ourselves? You don't know when we’ll even have another one.’  
Erik scowled. Raoul planted another kiss on the back of Erik’s hand. He continued kissing his way up Erik’s arm until Erik finally pulled his arm away. Raoul bit his lip. He wanted to kiss Erik everywhere. He couldn't stop himself. He threw himself on top of Erik, pressing his lips against Erik’s neck. Erik let out a quiet gasp, chills running down his spine. Raoul placed his hand over the Phantom’s mask, asking permission to remove it. He began kissing Erik’s jaw as Erik guided Raoul’s hand, removing the porcelain mask, and gently setting it down somewhere out of the way. Raoul kissed his way up to Erik’s unusual mouth. Raoul couldn't help but smile as he kissed the tall, dark man beneath him. Erik surrendered to Raoul’s determination. Raoul’s tongue flicked against the other’s deformed lips. Their tongues clashed with each other, slithering into the other’s mouth. Erik started becoming more and more desperate, grasping Raoul’s face. He moaned softly, begging Raoul for more. Raoul decided it was time to fulfill his thirst for kissing the rest of Erik’s body. He untied Erik’s bow tie and helped him out of his tuxedo vest. Then he unbuttoned the top three buttons on Erik’s shirt. He kissed Erik’s neck, sucking or nipping ever so lightly. His hands continued unbuttoning Erik's shirt and then proceeded to run his hands up and down Erik’s sides. He began sucking and biting a little harder each time, leaving hickeys on Erik’s collar and abdomen. Raoul kissed every inch of Erik’s chest and belly before reaching an obstacle; Erik’s trousers. He lifted his head a moment and closed his eyes as Erik’s bony fingers fumbled with the buttons on Raoul’s shirt. Raoul assisted him by removing his belt and untucking his shirt so Erik could force it off of his shoulders. Raoul’s hands slid down to Erik’s trousers.  
‘May I?’ he asked with his proper manners.  
‘ _Please_ ,’ Erik begged, nodding frantically.  
Raoul pushed the buttons through the holes in the fabric. He pulled down Erik’s trousers as Erik tried to kick them off. Raoul gently held the fabric on Erik’s crotch as they kissed again. This time was a bit messier considering Erik was not able to keep still anymore.  
Between kisses, Erik managed to gasp, ‘And yours? Can I take yours off?’  
Raoul grabbed Erik’s wrists and placed them around his own waist in response without breaking the kiss. Erik had to push Raoul to his back in order to remove his trousers. Raoul pulled Erik’s hips towards his and pushed Erik’s pants down as Erik did the same to Raoul. Erik moaned as he grinded his hips against Raoul.  
‘ _Raoul_ ,’ Erik gasped, so close to Raoul’s ear.  
‘You have to lie down,’ Raoul instructed. Erik nodded and did as he was told. His chest moved up and down as his breaths became deeper and heavier. Raoul’s caressed Erik’s cheekbone with his fingers, dragging them down to his lips. He stuck three fingers into Erik’s mouth and Erik began sucking on them. Raoul removed them and motioned Erik to turn to his stomach. Raoul couldn’t help himself and smirked as he stared at Erik’s sweet ass. He gently slid one of his fingers in Erik’s entrance. Erik cried out as chills ran down his entire body.  
‘ _Keep going_ ,’ Erik struggled. ‘Please, Raoul.’  
Raoul stuck a second finger in and then a third. Each time Erik would react with pleasure.  
‘ _Raoul_ ,’ Erik begged. ‘I want the real thing.’  
Raoul wanted it too. He wanted nothing more at that moment than to take Erik, to fuck him with everything he had. He wanted to make Erik feel everything he felt.  
‘You’re ready?’ Raoul asked before he could fulfil his hunger.  
Erik was about to say yes, but he didn’t. ‘Wait, wait,’ he breathed, turning around. ‘I want to see you.’ Erik leaned over Raoul and kissed him as he straddled him. He lined himself up with Raoul’s length and then came down on him. Both of them softly cried out. Although Raoul’s eyes were shut most of the time, Erik’s were open. He stared at the gorgeous man beneath him, admiring every feature on his face, every expression he made. Raoul began swaying his hips at a random pace as Erik’s pace started to accelerate.  
‘ _God_ , Erik,’ Raoul praised him. ‘You’re so tight.’  
Erik felt his length becoming harder as Raoul spoke. He bit his lip, groaning each time their hips met. Raoul finally broke and cried out before becoming calm under Erik. His breathing became calmer too. But he wasn’t done just yet. He opened his eyes and stared at Erik before slamming his lips against Erik’s abdomen. He licked Erik’s torso down until he reached Erik’s length. Erik cried out as Raoul’s tongue flicked against him. He thrusted his hips in sync with Raoul’s own rhythm until Erik came as well. Raoul withdrew with a trail of Erik’s sweetness still hanging on. Raoul couldn’t pull his eyes away from Erik’s.  
‘I don’t know how I ended up with you,’ Raoul sighed, ‘but I’m glad that I did.’ He felt sleepy all of the sudden and rested his head on Erik’s chest.  
Once Erik thought Raoul was asleep, he kissed his forehead. ‘I love you,’ he whispered.  
Little did he know, Raoul could hear him. He smiled and whispered back, ‘I love you too.’


End file.
